Blind Love and the hidden Lands of Yokushirador
by hip-gal
Summary: Inu-Yasha and the "gang" is in the Land of the Elves, which are very, VERY powerful. What will happen? Read to find out! ( Cute and waffy stuff for Kagome and Inu-Yasha fans!)


Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of Inu-Yasha's creator's work; I only own my personal characters and my story. (  
  
(Oh, and I want to make a very long Fan-Fic, so if you like long fan-fics, read this! Every chapter is going to be as long as I can stand writing, and the other fan-fic that I was doing, well, it's going to have to wait, so, whatever!)  
  
Chapter 1: Mystery Girl  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Inu-Yasha! Get OFF Shippo!" screamed Kagome as Inu-Yasha punched Shippo in the face.  
  
"I-HATE-YOU-BAKA!!! ARRRRGGGHH!" screamed Inu-Yasha as he tried to strangle Shippo to death.  
  
"Hey! Inu-Yasha! SIT BOY!" called Kagome at Inu-Yasha, as the rosary's pressure made Inu-Yasha crash on the floor, face first.  
  
"Poor Shippo, Inu-Yasha getting on him like that!" whispered Sango in Kagome's ear. When she saw Sayishi, her face burned up. "I still don't think it was necessary for Miroku to bring Sayishi with us, not that she's a problem, it's just that.now, well, I don't know."  
  
"She's awfully nice. I don't get it, Sango." Kagome whispered back. After this, Sayishi came leaping happily.  
  
"Hey y'all! I'm so happy to be with all of you, and especially with my Miroku!" beamed Sayishi.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure you are," growled Sango with disgust in her voice.  
  
Kagome elbowed Sango. "What she means is that we are equally happy!" explained Kagome with a drop of sweat falling down her forehead and a nervous smile.  
  
"Hello people. I have an important announcement for Sayishi and everyone else," announced Miroku with a box in his hands.  
  
Miroku turned around to face Sayishi and put his hands on his back.  
  
"Oh Sayishi. You have made me so happy, and I think I.I.lo.v," and Miroku broke off as the new moon appeared.  
  
A blinding, white light illuminated Inu-Yasha, and seconds later he had black hair, black eyes and normal teeth.  
  
"Oh yeah. Today is human day for Mr. Crabby-Pants," joked Sango. " Don't think I don't remember what you did to Shippo, because you almost killed him! Just because he hid your stupid Tetsusaiga sword thing, doesn't mean you have to kill him!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, what do you know anyway?" growled Inu-Yasha.  
  
"I know much Inu-Yasha. Don't tempt me because I've been wanting to hit someone all day!" threatened Sango with fumes coming out of her ears and head.  
  
"Ok! Are you going to let me talk people?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Sure! Knock yourself out!" exclaimed Kagome.  
  
"Ok. Sayishi, I think I.I.I love you," and Miroku opened the box he had and there was a ring in it. "Will you, will you. w, will," but Kagome interrupted.  
  
"Will you marry him? That's what he wants to."  
  
".No! Miroku shouted. I was going to ask if you would bear my children?"  
  
And everyone started laughing at Sayishi, who fainted at Miroku's words.  
  
" You really blew this one, Miroku!" chuckled Sango.  
  
"Let the guy live!" exclaimed Shippo like a know it all.  
  
"You-NASTY-LITTLE-TWERP! COME OVER HERE SHIPPO, YOU COWARD!" Inu-Yasha screamed at Shippo.  
  
"I PREFER TO BE A COWARD THAN TO GET CLOSE TO YOUR HANDS, BODY, TETSUSAIGA, AND HUGE MUSCLES! THERE'S NO WAY I WANT TO GET CLOSE TO YOU, 'CEPT WHEN I WANT TO DIE, THAT MEANS NEVER YOU LOSER!" Shippo screamed angrily at Inu- Yasha.  
  
While Miroku was attending Sayishi, Sango was talking to Kagome, and Shippo was in the little hut at their side, hiding from Inu-Yasha. Inu- Yasha heard some footsteps.then he saw a girl singing and walking towards them.  
  
"Probably one of Naraku's incarnations," Inu-Yasha thought. "I'm gonna go and pay him a little visit instead."  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Where are you going? You know you are a human today!" Kagome shouted at Inu-Yasha.  
  
"DAMN! Woman! Scream it louder so all youkais close to us can hear it!" Inu- Yasha shouted back as he walked into a forest.  
  
He walked and walked. He could hear the footsteps and singing louder and louder everytime. He was getting a little bit nervous because he couldn't fight as he could when he was half-demon.  
  
"Here Naraku, Naraku!" chanted Inu-Yasha.  
  
He walked and walked. Now he could see the little girl. She had long, blonde hair, blue eyes, and huge, pointy ears. He could see her because there was a white light surrounding her body. She looked like an angel in the middle of a dark forest.  
  
" Who are you, you, you girl? Come over here, NOW!" screamed Inu-Yasha at the girl.  
  
The little girl stopped walking. She said something that Inu-Yasha couldn't understand. Silence fell between them, and she tiptoed until she got to Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Inu-Yasha asked roughly to the girl.  
  
"Ummm. my name is Hashi. What is yours?" answered the girl who called herself Hashi.  
  
"This is no Naraku," Inu-Yasha thought to himself. "My name is Inu-Yasha.  
  
" You a human. I like humans. Come. Come," and the little girl pulled Inu- Yasha's robes.  
  
As she grabbed his robes and pulled him to their destination, he felt a peaceful energy that spread all over his body, and he was unaware of anything but her.  
  
"Here is my home," exclaimed Hashi.  
  
Inu-Yasha gasped. He couldn't believe his eyes. He could see two huge gates with statues of the same species of Hashi's. One statue looked peaceful, and the other looked like it was in a fighting position. Behind the two huge gates there were huge houses made of a beautiful blue crystal and he could see people walking, people with the same characteristics as Hashi's. Everyone seemed so happy and they all seemed to have a white light surrounding their body. He tried to look further, but all he could see were dark, big tree figures and a huge dark castle.  
  
Inuyasha heard Hashi say something in her language to the gate guards, and the gates opened wide.  
  
"Come in with me!" demanded Hashi, smiling.  
  
When Inu-Yasha was about to say yes, he saw that the sun was rising and he panicked.  
  
"Hey, you, Hashi! Wait a minute, ok?" he panicked.  
  
Inu-Yasha ran into the forest as fast as he could and sat on a rock. The blinding white light surrounded his body once more, and Inu-Yasha turned into a hanyou again.  
  
"Hey, I'm back, but my appearance changed because I have.uh.something," Inu- Yasha told Hashi.  
  
"You are not the Inu-Yasha I pulled to my home. You are an impostor!" she screamed and she kicked him on the crotch.  
  
"OWW!! Why you little.BITCH! OWW!" Inu-Yasha shouted at Hashi, frantically.  
  
Inu-Yasha saw her running through the gates, looking backwards and producing some purple light, but he knew better than to follow her inside those gates. He knew what could happen with all those strange, pointy-eared people in there. As he ran back to the others, he started to think that he had seen these strange things before. They all looked so familiar, and he knew it wasn't just a Deja Vou, it was something else, like a vision, or in an earlier life, not that he believed in that Arabic shit, it's just that, well, he knew he had seen them, and he couldn't get them off his mind. It was troubling him very much. When he saw the campsite, he slowed down his pace to tell the others.  
  
(This chapter was a little short, but the second one is going to be very long, it's just that it's almost 9:00 pm and I don't write much at night.)  
  
. 


End file.
